Entre memorias
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: El tiempo ha transcurrido y Gerald ha regresado a Hillwood luego de algunas décadas de no haber transitado sus calles, sus memorias contrastando seriamente con lo que sus ojos contemplaban hoy en día.


**Hey Arnold y asociados, es una franquicia perteneciente a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. No clamo pertenencia o ganancia monetaria alguna con esta historia hecha con meros fines recreativos.**

 **Hey Arnold and associated is a franchise that belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. I don't claim ownership of the characters, and I do not make any monetary gain with this story.**

 **Gracias a Punto-Punto-Punto por haber preleído la historia, la calidad de esta sería mucho peor sin su aportación.**

—Maldición… —farfulló el moreno a medida que transitaba por la dilapidada calle, ratas, humedad y basura rodeando cada paso que otorgaba—. No hay lugar como el hogar, ¿eh?

Miró a su alrededor. Hillwood parecía congelada en el tiempo: el olor, la vista y las malas caras en sus transeúntes permanecían igual que cuando vivía allí, provocando una oleada de nostalgia en sus adentros que le ayudaba a calentarse en la fría y húmeda mañana de invierno.

—Mi reino por un cigarrillo… —agregó segundos luego, sintiendo la tajante necesidad de nicotina en sus adentros, pero cortándose de golpe al saber que su esposa y su familia desaprobarían enormemente si llegaba a su casa con el aliento apestando a humo—. Estúpida cosa —espetó tras un par de pasos, rascando justo en donde había colocado el parche—, qué pérdida de dinero…

Veinticinco años habían pasado desde que habitó allí, quince desde que había transitado por última vez estas calles y, a pesar del tiempo, sus piernas sabían a donde ir al igual que sus demás sentidos. Pocas cosas habían cambiado, y las que lo habían hecho normalmente le hacían detenerse en medio de la muchedumbre, ganándose un improperio tras otro por la abrupta parada, a nadie interesándole el shock que transcurría por sus venas cuando los viejos recuerdos entraban en conflicto con la actualidad.

El lote baldío a dos cuadras de la escuela secundaria había desaparecido, reemplazado por un moderno edificio de tiendas departamentales que resaltaba horriblemente con el resto de las construcciones aledañas, imágenes atravesando su mente de niños corriendo y saltando en el lugar baldío superponiéndose por sobre la construcción. La tienda de Zamboni Jones había desaparecido (siendo reemplazada por una de abarrotes), la pequeña librería en la esquina número 16, la tienda de dulces en el distrito 8, la herrería en la calle Rustmore, la tienda de mascotas ' _Pet's love_ ' y la floristería del señor Vitello, todas habían desaparecido o sido reemplazadas, un testamento de que nada a pesar de las apariencias permanecía inerte e incambiable por mucho tiempo.

Se había topado con pocos amigos y conocidos. Iggy, ahora con una larga barba tupida y lentes oscuros, se encontraba detrás de un mostrador en donde solía estar la librería. Un suéter roído y malgastado cubría sus largos brazos mientras servía un café oscuro que olía a gloria pero sabía a drenaje. Una rápida bebida había sido más que suficiente para despertarlo en la mañana luego del largo viaje desde Minnesota. La vida para el viejo y malhumorado Iggy distaba de ser entretenida o digna de escucharse, sólo siendo otro chico más que pensó que podría contra el mundo y salió apaleado en el proceso, terminando tras el mostrador de una tienda que no era suya pero que bastaba para pagar las cuentas y demás menesteres del diario vivir.

Rhonda, la ahora dueña de la tienda departamental que desentonaba enormemente con el resto, portaba ahora el cabello largo, sujeto en un severo moño detrás de su cabeza. Los lentes de diseñador que enmarcaban su rostro hacían poco para ocultar sus marcadas ojeras y el estrés que una vida de negocios usualmente procuraba. Poco pudieron charlar, la sonrisa de reconocimiento y la amena charla que compartieron rápidamente esfumada en el momento que su celular no dejaba de sonar, una clara muestra de que su presente no le daba tiempo suficiente para hacer reminiscencia del pasado. Ambos habían quedado el poder dialogar más en la boda de Tymberly al ser ella una de las pocas invitadas y amigas en común que su hermana menor y él contaban (algo que, si era sincero, deseaba descubrir cómo llegó a ocurrir).

—¿Será?... ¡Pero que me parta un rayo! Gerald, viejo diablo, ¿eres tú? —comentó de súbito una voz a su derecha a unos cuantos metros de donde el moreno estaba parado, que de inmediato volteó en su dirección avistando a un corpulento hombre caminar rumbo a él, sólo la gran sonrisa y el rostro familiar impidiendo que tomase una postura más defensiva.

—Harold… demonios hermano… —Es curioso como el tiempo cambia a las personas, musitó Gerald mientras le ofrecía un corto abrazo y un par de palmadas en su espalda, una carcajada amenazando con emerger de sus labios—. Sólo mírate.

—Nada que una buena vida no pueda ofrecer, amigo, te lo aseguro —comentó Harold, que tomaba su panza y le agitaba un poco para remarcar jocosamente al respecto—. Pero mírate, con esa barba de chivo y esas ropas refinadas… amigo, te ha ido bien como psicólogo en Minnesota.

La carcajada emergió, de nuevo recordándole que en el pasado las cosas entre él y Harold jamás habían sido tan cordiales. No cuando el jovencito solía proyectar su agresión e inseguridad sobre otros, siendo una extraña mezcla de bravucón y amigo para todos excepto unos cuantos.

—¿Estas cosas? Son de segunda mano. —Y efectivamente lo eran, la recesión había a golpeado a todos por igual, por lo que había tenido que comprar sus vestimentas en un lugar más económico pero seguro y de calidad—. Barato no significa malo después de todo...

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Gerald. Y, dime, ¿vas a algún lado?

—Pensaba ir al edificio de Arnold… ver si aún estaba allí, pero aparte de eso, sólo daba una vuelta por el lugar, intentando reconciliar viejas memorias con las nuevas —agregó el moreno, una mirada pensativa y quizás melancólica en su rostro.

—No mucho ha cambiado, pero lo que sí es bastante notorio… Por alguna razón insisten en no acoplarse al viejo estilo, y lo entiendo, créeme, algunos de éstos edificios no valen su peso en oro. Las renovaciones y los trámites para actualizarlos son una pesadilla pero vale la pena el esfuerzo —la voz ronca del corpulento hombre era amena, cálida y compasionada, distante estaba la voz del chico que solía quebrarse en los momentos más inoportunos, dejando ahora un sonido placentero y agradable—, y, si me lo permites, creo que puedo ahorrarte un poco de tiempo.

—Dirige el camino hermano, que yo te sigo —agregó Gerald, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios a medida que miraba al frente para esquivar peatones malhumorados, al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mejor para escuchar a su amigo entre el bullicio del tráfico y la ciudad.

—Arnold vendió el edificio al señor Potts. Por lo que sé, el edificio sigue en pie pero no es lo mismo sin algunos de los residentes luego de que… tú sabes.

Sin mencionarse estaba el hecho de que el fallecimiento de los abuelos de Arnold había afectado a todo y todos, en especial al rubio que había recuperado a sus padres no hace apenas unos años antes.

—Sí… supongo que lo es…

—Oh, pero Arnold sigue aquí.

—¿En serio? —Las noticias de que su mejor amigo de la infancia aún continuaba en Hillwood habían traído una alegría a su pecho que no podía explicar, cientos de memorias asaltando su cabeza ante la noción de volver a verlo después de tantos años—. ¿Cómo está, dónde vive?

—Oh, está muy bien, compró el edificio que está en conjunto al mío, y abrió una panadería. Sus donas son para morirse, viejo, y su pan danés… aunque creo que eso viene siendo más por influencia de Phoebe.

—Phoebe es escandinava, Harold…

—Sí, sí, el asunto es que son muy buenos en lo que hacen, aunque Arnold ha estado apoyando mucho a Phoebe en sus estudios de psicología pedagógica… je, pronto tendrás competencia.

—Son ramas distintas… pero, wow… pensé que se habían rendido. —La vida era curiosa ciertamente. De niños y adolescentes Phoebe y él solían estar unidos a la cintura, el mundo parecía más puro e inocente, su futuro brillante y perfecto… luego llegó la universidad y la realidad les golpeó tan fuerte como la bola de demolición del señor Potts.

—Oh, no, Arnold se rindió luego de sus abuelos, Phoebe sólo se quedó sin dinero después de esa discusión que tuvo con sus padres. Mal asunto...

El respingo salió sin que pudiera detenerlo. Aún recordaba ese problema. Phoebe se había retrasado en su menstruación y eso había sido un detonante en la ya complicada relación familiar que tenía. Palabras se intercambiaron y antes de que lo supiera, una de sus amigas había decidido a jamás dirigirle la palabra a su padre nuevamente.

—Pensé que…

—Oh, no, se habían reconciliado, pero el cabezotas de su padre la cagó hace poco nuevamente. No dejó de remarcar lo decepcionado que estaba de que su hija fuera la esposa de un panadero. Nunca puedes complacer a ese sujeto…

Palabras soeces aparte, era obvio que la relación entre Phoebe y su padre continuaba tan delicada como la recordaba.

El resto del camino transcurrió en una charla amena, Harold remarcando la pequeña historia que cada nuevo lugar en la ciudad tenía, quién estaba detrás de qué y quién no. Era sorprendente, al igual que quizás un poco deprimente, que los chicos que todos creían triunfarían lejos de Hillwood fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la ciudad, el resto marchándose de allí como si no hubiese un mañana, él incluido.

Pero entonces, después de quince minutos, finalmente lo vio: la calle donde pasó tantos años de su infancia, repleta de la misma vida y jovialidad que solía recordar; la nostalgia humedeciendo sus ojos por algunos instantes que Harold parecía percibir al haber guardado un silencio respetuoso mientras el moreno estaba parado allí, como un idiota en medio de la acera.

—Ha cambiado tan poco… —Una mirada a su compañero le bastó para ver el ligero pero sutil afirmamiento con su cabeza, lo que le dijo que no era coincidencia.

—Arnold y los pocos que nos hemos quedado aquí hemos hecho lo mejor para renovar y mantener su vieja gloria… —comentó el rechoncho sujeto, que parecía complacido ante la reacción e implícita aprobación del moreno—. Hay mucha historia en estas calles y edificios que sentimos no debe perderse.

Gerald no dijo más, simplemente aprobó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás no eran los edificios o el vecindario más moderno, con su apariencia tosca y fachadas antiguas que desentonaban con el resto del rápidamente creciente Hillwood. Un Hillwood que luchaba a todo dar por modernizarse al otro lado de la ciudad.

—No han tenido más problemas… ¿cierto?

—Uno que otro. Hay un par de idiotas que no dejan de ofrecernos grandes sumas de dinero por desalojar, pero el vecindario es obstinado y Eugene está haciendo lo que puede como concejal para evitar que otro conglomerado haga lo que se le antoje. No ha hecho muchos amigos en las altas alcurnias pero su trabajo es impecable.

—Espera… ¿Eugene?

La carcajada que emergió del rechoncho Harold mientras ambos cruzaban la calle rumbo a la panadería resonó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de un par de transeúntes que rápidamente ignoraron la ocurrencia, como su fuera algo común en su día a día.

—Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero el bribonzuelo se hizo un nombre con el señor Green. Fue su asistente hace unos años, y antes de que lo supieras —el sonido de la campanilla al abrir la puerta fue apenas un preámbulo a sus sentidos que fue precedido por el súbito golpe de pan recién horneado asaltando su olfato, la calidez del lugar haciendo que sus ropas se sintieran más cálidas gracias al contraste de la fría mañana del exterior— estaba en la silla. Suele venir a comer aquí los viernes, rollo de canela y café amargo. Nunca cambia.

—Harold, ¿qué no ibas a…? ¿¡Gerald, eres tú!? —comentó un rubio detrás del mostrador, sus ojos puestos de par en par sobre el moreno, una grata sonrisa en su rostro—. Santo cielo…

—Arnold… hermano… —muchas cosas cruzaron por la mente de Gerald al ver a su más cercano y quizás antiguo amigo sonreír en su dirección, ojos abiertos de par en par y una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se movía lejos del mostrador con rumbo a la entrada, tantas cosas que podía haber hecho, casi como si no hubiese transcurrido tiempo alguno entre ellos, un cálido abrazo seguido de su saludo secreto y seguir como si nada, quizás seguido de una carcajada y un par de lágrimas emergiendo de ellos ante las memorias y las emociones que amenazaban con embargarlos en ese momento.

Pero la verdad es que todas esas acciones carecían de la potencia que buscaba en sus adentros para enfatizar cuan alegre estaba de volver a estar frente al rubio después de quince largos años. Gerald se olvidó del mundo, de Harold quien estaba a su lado y de la adolescente que le observaba extrañada detrás del mostrador, sólo bastaron simples dos zancadas antes de que sus brazos se abrieran de par en par y con simple efusividad, abrazar al hombre que era su hermano proveniente de otra madre, sus costillas crujiendo ante la respuesta del rubio, que parecía igual de alegre de verlo.

No necesitaron palabras, o rituales infantiles para celebrar su reencuentro, con eso más que bastaba.

—Oigan, oigan tortolitos, hay una menor presente —interrumpió Harold con voz risueña y burlona—, en serio, deténganse Helga comienza a verlos con esa mirada extraña que tiene cuando mira esos dibujitos asiáticos que tanto le gustan…

—¡Papá!

Gerald no pudo más que sonreír al escuchar el sonido de una adolescente avergonzada, una carcajada escapando de sus labios ante una respuesta a la que se había acostumbrado desde hace unos años, un par de palmadas en la espalda de Arnold bastaron para terminar el encuentro, antes de que el moreno posara su atención en el aún sonriente Harold.

—¿La tuya también, uh?

—Hasta creo que tiende a escribir sus propias historias al respecto, no recuerdo la página.

—¡Papá!

Arnold solo carcajeó, sonriendo ameno en dirección de la avergonzada chica antes de interrumpir al par de sujetos que continuaban sonrojándola sin remedio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, Gerald?

—Tymberly se está casando… y mi mamá me dejó en claro que jamás me lo perdonaría si no asistía con mi esposa y los niños —agregó el moreno, a medida que permitía que su amigo le llevase a una mesa cercana, una jovencita rápidamente tomando su lugar en el mostrador tras una rápida señal de sus manos—. Llegué anoche pero, hermano, ya te puedo decir que lo estoy lamentando. Es una completa locura. Los niños no dejan de quejarse, Tymberly grita aquí y allá, mi mamá da la impresión de que es quien se está casando. Tenía que darme un respiro… —miró a su alrededor: el lugar estaba limpio (de hecho inmaculado), el aroma de los productos al igual que la atmósfera creaban una sensación de bienestar que no podía negar daban ganas de sentarse en una de las mesas y jamás marcharse—... amigo, este lugar es increíble…

Arnold carcajeó, al mismo tiempo que le ofreció a los demás un asiento antes de tomar uno propio, siempre detallista y atento con los demás.

—La decoración es idea de Phoebe. Imita a los noruegos con algo de cuento de hadas aquí y allá, como si fuera la casa de una ancianita bonachona.

—Pues le han dado en el punto, siento que por esa puerta aparecerá una anciana con una charola de pan recién horneado en cualquier segundo… —Gerald agregó, apuntando directo a la puerta por un par de segundos, antes de mofarse de sí mismo—. Diantres, hubiera sido fantástico si hubiera emergido alguien en ese momento.

Un par de risas surgieron, al igual que un meneo de la cabeza por parte de Arnold.

—En unos quince minutos tal vez, por ahora están muy ocupados con la siguiente entrega de rollos de canela. —El rubio comentó, apuntando a las charolas casi vacías en el mostrador—. Si quieres puedes probar algo, yo invito.

—Y con esas palabras mágicas, ¿quién puede resistirse?

Mientras Arnold partía con una carcajada y una sonrisa, Gerald simplemente suspiró en alegría, contento de haber salido de la casa esta mañana.

—Y dime, Harold, ¿cómo va el negocio?

—Oh, muy bien. Ahora que hay una panadería justo al lado, la charcutería ha tomado mucha popularidad, en especial mis cortes de carne. Y ahora que logré un trato con una productora de quesos, el negocio no hace más que crecer.

—Nada de cerdo, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás loco? Mi papá y la sinagoga me colgarían de las…

—Harold, no blasfemes cuando tu hija está en el mostrador —interrumpió Arnold, que colocaba una pequeña charola de mimbre en medio de la mesa, al igual que un par de tazas de chocolate caliente—. A Patty no le agrada.

—¿Esa es Helga? Demonios, cómo pasa el tiempo viejo.

—Oh sí, lo olvidé... Hey, Helga, ven acá un minuto, ¿quieres?

La presentación de la chica no tardó mucho: catorce años y ávida fanática del baile y las artes, al igual que las animaciones asiáticas, un contraste enorme a quienes sus padres fueron en su infancia; una niña dulce de cuerpo robusto y una sonrisa amable, si bien algo tímida que no esperó demasiado para regresar a la relativa seguridad del mostrador.

—¿Y cómo está Patty?

—Está atendiendo la carnicería… De hecho debería irme. Había ido a finalizar el contrato con un distribuidor en la calle 20 —agregó Harold quien de un par de mordidas terminó su rollo de canela, llevándose su chocolate caliente en un vaso desechable, una promesa de re-encontrarse rápidamente emergiendo entre ellos.

—Amigo... ¿quién pensaría que terminarías siendo un panadero? Y uno muy bueno por cierto, éstos rollos de canela me han arruinado, espero estés satisfecho. Ahora no podré vivir sin ellos y vivo a trescientos kilómetros de aquí.

Arnold simplemente carcajeó, una mirada brillante en sus ojos al escucharlo y un ánimo contagioso que no podías evitar emular.

—¿Crees que de niños lo hubiésemos creído? Quería ser un arqueólogo, o un abogado… y terminé estudiando psicología. Luego decidí rendirme a mitad del camino cuando descubrí que me gusta cocinar, en especial hornear.

—Oh, ¿y qué me dices de mí? Quería ser un cantante profesional, la nueva voz del Jazz en el país… y terminé graduándome de psicólogo… qué irónica es la vida. —Una ligera carcajada emergió de los labios del moreno, obviamente distraído con viejos recuerdos—. Y, viejo, ¿dónde está tu esposa? Escuché de Harold que regresó a estudiar. Bien por ella.

—Está en la cocina, probablemente supervisando a un par de empleados nuevos. No creo que sepa que estoy aquí hablando contigo mientras Helga está en el mostrador… —agregó el rubio, que miró en dirección de la puerta por algunos segundos antes de agregar—, creo que iré a reemplazarla, puede ser algo intensa cuando supervisa. No tolera menos que la perfección… supongo que también querrá saber que estás aquí.

Por suerte la separación entre Phoebe y Gerald no había sido en malos términos, lo que les permitía el conservar una amistad a pesar de su pasado, y del hecho de que ahora se encontrase casada con quien fue en otrora su mejor amigo. Un par de palabras se cambiaron, y el rubio de inmediato se adentró en la cocina, dejando a una tímida Helga detrás del mostrador que no dejaba de sonreír nerviosamente en su dirección. En serio la chica era lo opuesto a quienes fueron sus padres a su edad, en especial en comparación con la mujer de la cual obtuvo su nombre. Pero el moreno le otorgó poca atención, no cuando la suavidad y dulzura del rollo de canela que estaba ante él, al igual que el contraste del cálido chocolate amargo, hacían estragos en su paladar que no estaba seguro de si podría superar o no. Su memoria trayendo más y más pensamientos del pasado, algunos de ellos no tan agradables.

De adolescente creyó que Arnold terminaría casándose con Helga. Todos lo creyeron. Pero al igual que su relación con Phoebe, la vida se encargó de desmontar los planes y esperanzas de la infancia en algo irreconocible e irreconciliable. La rubia había florecido mucho en su adolescencia, saliendo de ese caparazón para convertirse en alguien segura, con ímpetu y un don para la palabra escrita. En su momento Arnold no titubeó en presentarla a su autora favorita, quien tras reconocer al rubio, y darle una oportunidad a los escritos de la chica, no titubeó en acoger a la jovencita como una protegida.

Un futuro que prometía tanto, pero que Bob Pataki se encargó de estropear luego de que su incapacidad para adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos procurase un desagradable divorcio y una horrible y pesada disputa que sólo tuvo un fin cuando Olga decidió finalmente poner un pie firme en el asunto, llevándose tras mucho charlar a Helga lejos de su familia, lo más lejos que le sea posible.

Hoy tantos años después Helga era una reconocida autora cuyos libros sobre las aventura de un grupo de chicos en una isla repleta de magia, misterio y romance parecían venderse como pan caliente.

Con un último sorbo de su chocolate, y tras colocar la taza tibia en la mesa, Gerald recordó las noticias sobre el matrimonio de la rubia y lo feliz que estaba con su vida y su hermana en París. Sus ojos rápidamente posándose en la puerta de la cocina que se había abierto, contemplando a una mujer de delicados anteojos mirar de un lado a otro mientras limpiaba sus manos en su delantal, sus miradas cruzándose por algunos segundos antes de que ambos sonrieran al reconocerse, esa vieja nostalgia de encontrar a un viejo amigo haciéndose más presente que nunca.

La vida no les entregó los futuros que deseaban, también se encargó de separarlos en distintos caminos y a crear amistades con distintas personas. Pero en el momento en que Gerald puso sus brazos alrededor de Phoebe, una carcajada en su garganta y una sonrisa en sus labios, supo que quizás jamás cambiarían nada de lo que ocurrió.

Para bien o mal, eran felices. Y eso valía mucho más que cualquier sueño infantil que pudieran haber tenido en el pasado.


End file.
